tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Anti-Mews
The Anti-Mews are Mews that were created by some unknown elemental being of great power solely for the purpose of bringing misery and destruction to the human world. Each Anti-Mew has a theme their powers center around, and they use their abilities to promote chaos and misery. They mostly work in the night, as they are some sort of shadowy, elemental beings and they seem to prefer the dark. Nobody knows where they came from, but it was clear that they were a threat that nobody had the power to stop. :The Anti-Mews either prey and feed off of humans or destroy the world around them. While each Anti-Mew does carry out their purpose of destruction, they do take interest in the human world and feel suffering, anguish and despair. It is unknown why they do what they do, even by them. Mew Toxica Mew Toxica is a young Anti-Mew whose special power includes creating toxicity '''and '''poisoning '''any sort of lifeform. She’s quick, tricky, and light on her feet. She has no weapon, but instead conjures up some sort of toxic ‘gas’ from her hands that rots and poisons whatever living thing it touches, even to the point of death. She bears weakness to '''curiosity and often becomes interested in how the Earth is so full of life, wondering why she was created to help destroy it all. Mew Toxica wants nothing more than to be like the humans, and this flaw gets in the way of the Anti-Mews' plans quite often. Mew Lovelorn Fairy Mew Lovelorn Fairy is an Anti-Mew who's theme surrounds love '''and '''admiration. She steals '''the hearts of others, causing them them to hardly speak and instead walk around like empty, lifeless shells. She may also choose to consume their hearts, supposedly to fill the void in her own. This Anti-Mew has the ability to '''change '''her form, steal hearts, and '''cloud '''people’s minds with different emotions, negative thoughts and other vile things. Her folly is that she becomes attracted to some of the people she intends to feed on, and by doing so, she threatens the Anti-Mew’s purpose of causing misery and chaos. Mew Lovelorn Fairy’s weapon is the '''Love Arrow. She uses it either to collect hearts or control them, often making it so people will love her. Oddly, she can never bring herself to be satisfied even when she garners love, especially since it is only ever artificially accrued. Mew Aquatic Nightstorm Mew Aquatic Nightstorm is an Anti-Mew who controls both the sea '''and '''dreams. She has no weapon, using only her hands. She can create and control large bodies of water, and in some instances, living things. Mew Aquatic Nightstorm also feeds especially on the dreams of children. She hovers over the children whose dreams she intends to ‘consume’, and when she is done, the child is left with horrendous nightmares that may last long into their lives. She is also known to be a siren, entrancing anyone who hears her songs in the night. Should anyone approach her, they will meet a watery demise. Mew Aquatic Nightstorm bears weakness to heat, the sun, and any source of light that might reveal her in the night. Mew Ignis Mew Ignis is a child-like Anti-Mew who creates fire '''and is also able to provoke and manipulate others in a way that leaves them in '''anger '''and wrath. She does not have a weapon, instead conjuring and controlling fire in a way such as Mew Toxica does with poison. And like Mew Toxica, Mew Ignis is unfortunately very '''curious.' '''She often strays into things she should not. Because of this, the other Anti-Mews often have to keep an eye on her to assure she causes trouble rather than get into it. Mew Ignis has the tendency to also hang around other children, especially those who don't know better. She does not mean harm to them, but because she is not able to properly control herself around them, she often ends up hurting and even killing them. While she knows this, she is very indifferent about it, assuming that she can just find someone else to play with. Mew Ghostly Giver Mew Ghostly Giver was created along with the other Anti-Mews, meant to '''suck the life' out of all living things. She had originally gone along with all the other Anti-Mews, and had even been considered their leader, but Mew Ghostly Giver began to find discomfort in having to see terror in everyone’s eyes as their lives were sucked out of them, and she soon found out that not only could she take life away, she could even '''return it '''and fill things with newfound life. So, she decided to stop taking people’s lives and instead help the humans. The other Anti-Mews, of course, became very angry with her and fought against her. She continued to fight for the humans and return life and happiness to those who had been victims of the other Anti-Mews. Mew Ghostly Giver does not have any sort of weapon. She uses brute force and can, with a wave of her hands, animate something to fight for her (even inanimate objects). When she gives or takes life away from a living person or creature, she breathes into them a sort of white, ghostly mist. If she’s taking life away, she inhales the mist from the thing she’s trying to take life from. The only Anti-Mew that Mew Ghostly Giver was close to reaching out to was Mew Toxica, whom she had on several occasions convinced to let a human or living thing live. However, Mew Toxica remains on the other Anti-Mew’s sides, fearing death if she were to betray them and help Mew Ghostly Giver. Editor’s Note Originally, these Mews had their animal parts, but I decided to remove them for this site because I felt that there wasn’t exactly a reason for them to have had those features. As such, I had to rename two of them. Mew Toxica was originally Mew Toxic Kitten, and Mew Ignis was originally Mew Blazing Gibbon. Created by AnnikaDoll Category:Annika's Pages Category:Mew Teams Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Mews with No Genes Category:Pink Mews Category:Red Mews Category:White Mews Category:Green Mews Category:Blue Mews Category:Weapon Users: None Category:Weapon Users: Bow and Arrow Category:Annika's Single Mews Category:Females Category:Mew Mews Category:Mews With Mythical Creature Genes Category:Weapon Users: Water Category:Weapon Users: Fire Category:Weapon Users: Poison Category:Weapon Users: Elements